This study involves the analysis of human gait on subjects with hip disease. Subjects of particular interest are those surgical candidates for total hip replacement. The analysis developed involves the prediction of the forces of contact transmitted across the hip joint and results from a complete three-dimensional kinematic and kinetic analysis. The instrumentation used involves a floor reaction dynamometer and stereoscopic photography of pulsed light emitting diodes.